You can't stop love
by MelissaRae77
Summary: About a month after Duncan ran away with his daughter Lily, Veronica and Logan were dating again, but no one knew how miserable Veronica was. Ever since Duncan left she hasen't been the same. So when Keith and Veronica go to New York Veronica sneaks away.
1. Absence

Story Title - You can't stop love

Chapter 1 - Absence

Summary

About a month after Duncan ran away with his daughter Lily, Veronica and Logan were dating again, but no one knew how miserable Veronica was. Ever since Duncan left she hasen't been the same. So when Keith and Veronica go to New York Veronica sneaks away from her dad and flys to where Duncan is.

**Veronica and Keith's apartment / around noon **

"Veronica, honey someone is at the door for you, its a boy" _Keith _

"Who is it?" _Veronica_

"I think its Logan" _Keith _

"Tell him I'm not home" _Veronica_

_"_Fine honey, but this is the last time" _Keith _

"Thats what you said last time" _Veronica_

"Why hello Logan, what brings you to my door step?" _Keith_

_"_Hello Mr.Mars, I would of thought by now you would of known I'm here for your daughter" _Logan_

"Sorry Logan you just missed her" _Keith_

_"_Oh really now?" _Logan_

"Yes really" _Keith_

_"_Is that why I just heard her tell you to say that she wasen't home?" _Logan_

"I plead the fif !!! " _Keith _

"I just wanted to wish her goodbye and for her to have a good trip! (He yells) Veronica it will just take a minute" _Logan_

Veronica walks out and signals him to go outside.

Logan leans over to kiss Veronica but she backs up and he misses

"Why are you doing this?" _Logan_

"Doing what?" _Veronica_

"Telling your dad to tell me that your not home when your in the next room, refusing to kiss me, its like your here physically but not mentally or emotionally!" _Logan_

"I'm sorry I just have alot on my mind because of graduation" _Veronica_

"Is that it or is there something more?" _Logan _

"Theres nothing more" _Veronica_

(veronica is thinking, of course theres more theres always more. My absence has nothing to do with graduation it has everything to do with Duncan leaving only a month ago.)

"Ok well I will see you in 2 weeks" _Logan _

"Its 3 weeks, but I will call you" _Veronica_

"Oh well bye" _Logan _

He starts to leave but then Veronica goes and kisses him.

Logan smiles and then he gets in his car and drives away.

**Veronica's Bedroom / Night time**

"Hey honey not that I'm complaining but why do you keep asking me to get rid of your boyfriend?" Keith

"No reason, I am just sick of him being so clingy, he's like a 7th grade girl with her first crush!" _Veronica _

_"_Oh ok well if its nothing serious" _Keith_

"Ok dad" Veronica

Keith starts to walk out then he stops and looks back at Veronica "Hey remember we leave in the morning so start to pack we are going to be there for 2 weeks"

"I know dad, and remember I am leaving a day after you" _Veronica_

(The reason Veronica told Logan 3 weeks is because Veronica is thinking about running away to Duncan)

**Kitchen / 6am**

Keith yells out to Veronica "Come on honey the shuttle is here we have to go"

"Dad I know I am right behind you" _Veronica_

Keith turns around "Oh I thought you were still in your room"

"Nope I have been waiting outside for like 10 mins" _Veronica _

"Oh well you should get a medal" _Keith _

**Airport/Plane **

As Veronica was getting on the plane she thinks she sees Duncan but it was just a guy who wore the same shirt as Duncan used to

Keith asks "Are you ok hun?"

"Yeah I'm fine, and I get the window seat" _Veronica _

"No you don't" _Keith_

Veronica runs to their seats and to her surprise she sees Logan sitting by the window.

-Hey this is my first story so please review and if it sucks tell me-


	2. Suffication

**Chapter 2 **

Chapter name - suffication

**Plane **

"Logan" Veronica says in a very surprised unhappy voice

"Oh hey Veronica what are you doing here?" Logan says sarcastically

Veronica asks in a very pissed off mood "Logan, what the hell are you doing on this plane?"

"Well I thought maybe we could talk on the way there, and spend time together away from Neptune" _Logan_

Veronica answers very annoyed by the whole situation "Well when are you leaving?"

Logan answers "1 week"

Veronica is very relieved to hear this because she is planning on leaving New York early and going to see Duncan the only one she wants and needs.

**New York/Veronica and Keith's hotel room **

**"**What the hell is he doing here?" Veronica asked her dad in a low voice because Logan got the hotel room next door.

"I don't know maybe following his girl friend and her dad to New York". Keith answered in a sarcastic tone

"Following no, Stalking yes". Veronica answered in a very annoyed tone

"Well he's your boyfriend Veronica." _Keith _

"Well if he doesn't back off and stop sufficating me I dont know how much longer he will be my boyfriend!" _Veronica _

**Next morning/Hotel Resturant **

"Veronica, hey Veronica." Logan yelled as he was running toward Veronica

"Oh sorry I couldn't hear you, I was just going to meet my dad for breakfast." Veronica

"Oh thats ok, mind if I join". Logan asked

"Yeah uh sure of corse you can join". _Veronica _

"Hey dad Logan is going to eat with us." Veronica told her dad while making a weird face telling her dad how annoying he was being

"Ok fine with me I mean everybodys gotta eat right". _Keith _

"Thanks Mr.Mars". _Logan _

"Mr. Mars makes me sound so old call me Keith". _Keith _

_"_Ok, Keith". Logan answers in a kind of weird tone

"So what are we going to do today honey?" Keith asks Veroica

"I don't know maybe go see some sites". _Veronica_

"Sounds good, Logan would you like to come?" _Keith_

"Uhh sure Mr.Mars um I mean Keith if its alright with Veronica?" _Logan _

"Sure um I mean why not". Veronica said in a kind of sad and annoyed tone.

"Well alrighty where do you want to go first?" Keith asked trying to lighten up the mood.

" I know lets go to the Statue of Liberty!" Veroica tried to make her voice sound as happy as she possibly could without making it seem like she was faking it.

"Statue of Liberty it is". _Keith_

"I'm in". _Logan _

**Statue of Liberty**

"Hey dad um i'm gonna go over there and walk around a little". Veronica

"Ok honey but be careful". Keith

"Veronica, wait I'm coming with you". Logan

Veronica just looked the other way and rolled her eyes then said "Ok fine but hurry up"

**Streets of New York **

"So what do you want to do?" _Logan_

"I kind of want to walk around" Veronica answered but what she really wanted to do was get on a plane and go see Duncan

"Oh well ok" _Logan_

"Hey Veronica, are you mad at me I mean did I do something wrong?" Logan asked

"No I mean its just Ireally wanted to spend one last week with just me and my dad before I go to college" _Veronica _

"Oh and I sort of barged in on the family fun" _Logan_

"Kind of" Veronica

"So it has nothing to do with it being exactily 2 months tomorrow that Duncan left?" _Logan_

Veronica got goosebumps when Logan said Duncan's name.

"Logan i'm dating you why would that bother me?" Veronica asked but in a weird way

"I don't know its just you have been different since Duncan left" _Logan_

"well sorry if I changed I mean were not in High School anymore" _Veronica _

"I know no need to get pissed off at me" _Logan_

"I'm not pissed if I were pissed you would know it" Veronica asked in a very irratated tone

"Well it sounds to me like you are not happy with me at the moment" _Logan_

"Logan, I am really tired so will you tell my dad I went back to the hotel to take a nap and to chill out?" _Veronica_

"Sure, do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked but already knowing the answer would be no

"No I'll be fine" _Veronica _

**Back at the hotel room **

Veronica tried to sleep but she couldn't so she decided to make a plan to leave the hotel room in two days to see Duncan so she bought her plane ticket and she was planning a way to get away from her dad and Logan without them suspecting anything.


	3. Deception

-Authors note

-Sorry guys this one is kinda short, I have been in Michigan and I wasn't able to write anything!

**Chapter 3 **

Chapter name - Deception

**Logan's Hotel/Next Day **

knock knock knock

"Just one minute" Logan yells at the door

Logan opens the door and Veronica walks in

"Hey uh Logan tomorrow I have to go do something alone, is that ok?" Veronica asks

"Yeah, is it something I can help you with?" Logan asks in a very puppydogish voice

"No!!" Veronica says in a very stern and serious tone

"Oh ok" Logan

"I just wanted to tell you because I will be gone before you get up" Veronica

"Well ok then, um Veronica I was wondering if we could go out to dinner just the two of us? I f that is ok with you and your dad" Logan

"Ummm yeah, let me go tell my dad" Veronica

**Keith and Veronica's room **

"Uhhhh Dad" Veronica yelled

"Honey I'm in my room" Keith shouted

Veronica walks into Keiths room

"Uhh dad, me and Logan are going to go to dinner just the two of us toight so" Veronica

"Fine, but honey what am I going to do???" Keith said with a very weird look on his face

"Ummm I don't care, but promise me one thing!"Veronica

"and what is that??" Keith

"Nooo strippers in my bed" Veronica said in a sarcastic tone

"Ohh darn there goes my night" Keith answered in a joking matter

"So I will be back later" Veronica said as she was walking out the door

**Resturaunt/Down town New York **

"Soo uhh Veronica what are you going to get" Logan asked in a shyish voice

"Umm I am thinking about a salad and some soup, my stomach is a little achey" Veronica

"Ohh do you wanna leave because we can leave" Logan answered in a skittish voice

"Oh no I think its something I ate earlier" Veronica answered

The real reason her stomach hurt was because of her nerves about seeing Duncan the next morning and it made her even more nervous lying to her dad.

The waitor came and gave them their food. The dinner was mostly quiet and then they went back to the hotel and watched Grandmas Boy to lighten up the mood and then Veronica went back to her room and fell asleep.

**Keith and Veronica's room/Next morning 3am **

Veronica tip toed around the hotel room and got her bags left her dad a note and went downstairs where a cab was waiting. When she got to the airport she checked her bags and boarded the plane.


	4. Forgiveness

**Chapter 4 **

Chapter Name- Forgiveness

**AirPort/ Mexico **

Ok so its probably around noon or so in New York so I will call my dad. Veronica thought as she walked down to baggage claim to get her luggage

She dialed the number and it rang for a minute..

"Hello, Veronica?" Keith answered in a concerned scared voice

"Yeah dad its me" Veronica answered

"Oh thank God, where are you" Keith said

"I'm fine and I can't tell you where I am just yet, all I can say is that I will call you and I love you" Veronica said as she hung up the phone before her dad could answer

Ok now I have to go to my hotel and change and then go to where Duncan is staying. Veronica thought

**Veronica's hotel room **

Veronica took out a piece of paper that showed Duncan's address. She had been tracking him down for quite a while and when she finally found him she called him and he told her that he loves her and not to look for him anymore but knowing Veronica he just told her that if she was going to come for her to come alone.

**Outside of Duncan's apartment **

Come on Veronica you travel all this way and now you chicken out. Veronica thought to herself as a door opened and a white male about 18 and a white baby about 1 walked out.

"Duncan" Veronica whispered to herself

"DUNCAN" Veronica yelled this time

"Veronica??" Duncan said as he ran over to her a picked her up and gave her a big hug. "Oh my gosh Veronica what are you doing here?"

"I told you that I would come" Veronica "and don't worry my dad has no idea where I am and I came alone"

"Uhh lets go inside so we can talk" Duncan said as he motioned her inside

**Inside Duncan's apartment **

"So Veronica how is everyone?" Duncan

"Uhh by everyone do you mean your parents?" Veronica

"Yeah" Duncan

"Well I thought your mother was going to have a heart attack when she found out that you ran away and I helped and your dad was just disappointed that you won't be President one day!" Veronica said laughing

"I figured that, so how are you?" Duncan asked

"Well I am doing pretty crappy since you left. I am dating Logan which is not fun at all because everytime I see a man with a baby I almost scream out your name. Uhh me and my dad are pretty much the same but I have been so distant with everyone" Veronica

"Ok so your dating Logan again?" Duncan

"Yeah but its not going good at all, I would rather still be dating this boy I dated a while ago but he moved to Mexico with his baby" Veronica said in a cute voice

"Ohh what was his name again? and was it before or after we dated?" Duncan said sarcastically

"Uhh it was more during" Veronica said with a smile on her face

"Uhh you cheated on me with a guy more hot than me?" Duncan

"Who ever said he was hot?" Veronica

"Ohh I miss you so much" Duncan said

"Yeah your the only person who can make me smile anymore" Veronica

"So how long are you staying?" Duncan

"Umm how ever long you want me to" Veronica

"Ok hows forever?" Duncan

"Sounds great to me" Veronica

Duncan got up and hugged Veronica. Then Lily crawled into the room

"Daddy" Lily said in and pointed to Duncan and then said "Mommy" and pointed to Veronica

"Ohh I guess Lily wants me to stay" Veronica said and picked up Lily

"Shes not the only one" Duncan said looking at the two girls he loves most

"Wow its getting pretty late do you wanna stay here or go to where ever your staying?" Duncan

"Well I checked out of my hotel before I came here so I have no where to stay" Veronica

"You can stay with us" Duncan

"I was hoping you would say that" Veronica "I have to go make a call" She pulled out her cell phone and walked outside

She dialed Logan's number

"Hello" Logan

"Hey Logan it's Veronica" Veronica

"Hey where are you?" Logan

"Uhh I need some time apart from you" Veronica

"Your breaking up with me? Over the phone" Logan

"Logan I would of done this earlier but you just seemed so happy at dinner" Veronica

"Why" Logan

"I am in love with someone else" Veronica "I'm sorry" she said and then she hung up and walked back inside.

-Well heres chapter 4 I hope you guys like it-


	5. Acceptence

**Chapter 5 **

Chapter name- Acceptence

Veronica walked back inside and found Duncan and his daughter Lily on the couch sleeping. So Veronica just sat on The other couch and watched T.V until she got a phone call.

"Hello" Veronica whispered as she walked outside

"Hello is Veronica Mars there?" A lady answered

"This is she" Veronica

"Hello Veronica I am Dr. Julia Jones and I am here with your father at the New York hospital" Dr. Jones

"Oh my gosh whats wrong" Veronica answered with a panicked voice

"Nothing your fathers fine now, he had a very monor heart attack and he told me to call you" Dr. Jones

"I am in Mexico roght now but I will be on the next flight to New York" Veronica said as she hung up and ran inside

"Duncan" Veronica said as she shook him awake

"Yeah" Duncan said in a sleepy tone

"My dad had a minor heart attack and I have to go back to New York to see him" Veronica said

"Were coming with you Veronica, and I won't take no for an answer" Duncan said rishing up from the couch with Lily in his arms.

"Ok fine but we have to leave like now" Veronica said

"Ok, I will pack me and Lily's things now while you book our tickets" Duncan

"Ok, hurry though"

**Plane **

"Psst Veronica are you sleeping" Duncan said whispering to Veronica trying not to wake Lily who was in the middle seat while Duncan was on the end and Veronica by the window

"No" Veronica whispered back

"Can I ask you a question?" Duncan

"Yeah anything" Veronica

"Is Logan still in New York?" Duncan

"Oh, I don't know he was supposed to leave yesterday but I don't know if he stayed with my dad" Veronica said with a concerned look on her face

"Do you think he will be mad?" Duncan

"If he is I will be sorry but I can't choose who I love" Veronica

"And who is this person you love" Duncan said sarcastically

"Umm he is this weird looking dude, you might know him" Veronica answered sarcastically and laughing

"Ohh really" Duncan said while leaning over to give Veronica a kiss

**New York hospital waiting room **

"Umm hi my name is Veronica Mars" Veronica

"Ok who arte you here for?" Receptionist

"Umm my dad Keith Mars, I think he is in room 410" Veronica

"Oh yes go right through those doors and you will see an elevator go to the top floor and follow the room numbers" Receptionist

"Thanks, come on Duncan" Veronica said while pushing Duncan to go faster

_When the elevator door opened Veronica, Duncan, and Lily walked in and it stopped twice once on the 2nd floor and then once more at the 4th floor. On the 4th floor Logan walked inand it made Veronica and Duncan really nervous._

- I know its kinda short but my computer has been running slow -

- Please comment -


	6. Dominance

**Chapter 6**

Chapter name: Dominance

"Duncan, and Veronica, wow is this a reunion or what" Logan said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Logan, I, I...What are you doing here?" Veronica responded in a very shocked and sorry tone

"I'm the one that brought your dad here, and the question should be what is he doing here, with you?

"I was there when Veronica got the call, and she asked me to come with her" Duncan said

"Ohh... So are you are you two like a couple now?? Logan asked in a smart ass tone

"Actually yes..." Veronica snapped back

"Awww how cute, Neptune Highs very own power couple is back together, didn't see that one coming" Logan snarled

"Logan stop playing the whole my parents don't love me so I'm gonna be an ass hole to everyone act, because its getting really old" Duncan said seeming really irratated

"Ouch Duncan that one really hurt, but anyways hows fatherhood been treating you?" Logan said very mean

"Actually very well, since I actually owned up to being a father, I wonder how many little demon spons you have lying around, considering all the girls you've slept with" Duncan answered very protectivly

"Ha very funny" Logan said "You know I think Lily was pregnant but it probably wasn't mine she was kinda slutty..." Logan said. When Duncan heard that he punched Logan right in the the face and they started to fight.

Veronica yells "Kill him Duncan" Because she was really upset at what Logan said

Then the elevator door opens and two security officers stand there with their tazors in their hands.

"Now which one of you girls started this fight" One of the security officers said

Veronica says "That one" and pointed at Logan

"Ok your coming with me" The other security guard says and takes Logan and puts him in a hand lock.

-Sorry its been a real long time, I've been really busy with school-


End file.
